Day by Day
by Don'tLeaveMeKarol
Summary: Stella broke up with Brandon and he doesn't know why. He feels like he's alone, lost in despair, but he doesn't know Stella's true motives. She broke up with him for a reason and that was something she couldn't tell him. But the question still remains: Why? ONESHOT


**A/N: Hey you guys! Thanks for checking out this One shot! I hope you all know this is tragedy like it said in the genre. This one shot is based on a song by big bang 'Haru Haru'. Watch the music video and I guarantee you will love it and you may even cry at the end! I've had this thing stored for a long time because I wasn't confident that it would be a good story, but I think it's really good. I hope you like it just as much as I like it.**

**Day by Day**

"Are you sure you really want to go through with this?" Sky asked Stella. They both knew Brandon was watching from a distance. Sky grabbed her hand tightly and she smiled, going with the plan that they had. He touched her hair and placed a piece behind her ear. She let go of his hand and gave the ring that Brandon had given to her, to him. She made sure that Brandon could clearly see this. The ring was their promise ring, they had promised each other that they would love one another, no matter what happened. She smiled lightly at Sky and left the alley they were in.

"I finally realized that I'm nothing without you, please forgive me." Brandon whispered as he saw Stella give the ring to Sky. His eyes widened in shock and couldn't believe what he had just seen. Sky received the ring with a sad smile. Sky was suppose to be his best friend. What changed? Nabu and Riven knew what was going on, but couldn't tell Brandon on behalf of Stella. They lightly patted his back, trying to console him. Brandon touched his ring that he had on his finger and finally reacted when Stella left. Sky turned around, walking towards his car when he saw Brandon rapidly approaching him

"I thought that I wouldn't be able to see the day we were not friends, but it looks like I was wrong. I'm getting along really well by myself. Why didn't you answer when I cried out to you? Why didn't you say anything when I needed you as my best friend? Is it because of Stella?!" Brandon yelled at Sky and pulled him back. He faced him and Sky sighed deeply, not wanting to get into a fight.

"I asked her ' What is it about Brandon? Did he make you cry?!' She nodded at my question! Brandon, do you even see me or did you completely forget our friendship?! Now I'm worried most of the time! I can't talk to you anymore or even approach you! I have to erase my memories at night just so that I can try to get some sleep!" Sky yelled at Brandon. Suddenly, Brandon punched Sky in the face and sent him flying to the nearby wall. Nabu tried holding Brandon back, but he was too strong. Riven grabbed Brandon by the other arm and successfully got a hold of him. They pushed him against the garage door and they were loosing their grip on Brandon. Meanwhile, Helia held Sky back, but Sky wasn't trying to fight Brandon. Brandon kicked a trashcan trying to get himself out the hands of Nabu and Riven. Finally, he got out and Brandon walked away from the alley. He wiped away some blood from his lips and ran out. Sky looked back with a sad face and walked away.

"I wish we had another way." Riven sighed seeing two of his friends walk away. Nabu nodded and sighed deeply.

"But there isn't one that would make the pain on Brandon easier. We have to do this. For Stella and for Brandon." Nabu and Riven left the scene running after Brandon. They didn't want Brandon to start picking random fights. Brandon sat in the middle of his room watching some old videos of him and Stella. They were so happy back then, what happened to make him go through this? What did he do wrong? Brandon sat in his chair as tears streamed down his face.

"Stella if you're really going to leave me, then leave and never come back. Live your life without me if that's what you want. I have no regrets from loving you. You only gave me happy memories. One way or another I will bear this, so just leave me. Maybe day by day, my love for you will fade away." Brandon cried out in his room as he watched a video of their 1st anniversary of being a couple. He decided that he should take a shower to rub off all the sweat off his body. He looked in the mirror and couldn't recognize himself anymore. He punched the mirror in pure anger. His fist started to bleed, but he doesn't even feel it.

"Stella, I cry everyday now because of you. You're my all and now you say goodbye?" Brandon fell onto his knees, completely devastated. He ran out of his room and started throwing everything out of it's place. He threw the chair at a mirror and he flipped the table over.

"AHHH!" He screamed, trying to relieve some stress. Nabu and Riven finally made it to his house and sighed as they saw Brandon going on a rampage in his room. Riven tried going in, but Nabu stopped him and shook his head slowly. They both knew that they should just let Brandon get his anger out, even if it just made him feel better for a little while.

"I wish we could say something." Nabu said as he held Riven back. Riven nodded as they saw Brandon throw more stuff around.

"Me too. But it has to be like this." Riven sighed, knowing that Brandon would just have to live with this.

* * *

"My heart hurts so much Sky." Stella cried into Sky's arms and he hugged her tightly, stroking her hair softly. She cried even more at the thought of Brandon.

"It's okay Stella. You are only doing this for his own good." Sky consoled her and she nodded slowly. He made her sit on a couch, in the middle of his house. She wiped away her tears, trying to be strong.

"When the time comes, will you please give Brandon my ring and tell him that I really did really love him." She let another tear fall down her cheek and Sky nodded, knowing how much this meant to her.

"Thank you Sky so much for doing this for me. I know how close you are to Brandon and now because of me you got into a fight." She looked down with her hands shaking. She wasn't strong enough and started bawling, pulling her hair out. Sky took her hand away from her head and she had pulled out a lot of her hair out. Golden locks fell out to her side.

"Don't worry about me or anything else anymore. I will take care of it, so just try to feel better." Sky held her close to him and she nodded.

"Thank you for being the best friend friend ever." Stella half smiled at Sky with a tear stained face.

* * *

Sky tried sleeping, but he couldn't. He tossed and turned in his bed, looking for a comfortable position. He kept reliving what had happened that day. He didn't want to do this, but he didn't want Brandon to suffer more than he had to. Sky was also going to be hurt, but not as much as Brandon. Brandon loved Stella with all of his heart and he would be even more devastated if he knew the truth.

"I'm so sorry Brandon. Why did it have to be like this?" Sky mumbled to himself as he watched the moonlit sky. He felt so sad and anxious and realized that he wasn't going to get any sleep that night.

* * *

"Why did it have to be like this?!" Stella cried and she fell down onto the floor of her room. She tried sleeping, but she felt so anxious. She continued to pull out more hair and cried as much as she could.

"I love you so much Brandon!" She finally screamed out and began crying even more. She thought about the happy memories between her and Brandon and couldn't stop herself from crying. She let all the tears she wanted to come down. She looked outside and felt the soothing night breeze and the fresh air. This calmed her nerves just a bit. She knew that she just had to try to be strong enough for Brandon. She didn't have any regrets from loving him. It was the best decision she had made, even though she had to leave him like this. She finally cried herself to sleep on the cold wooden floor. The next day she woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the Sun's ray's flowing into her room, through the window. She pulled herself up from the floor and dressed herself. She pulled her phone out and unlocked it. She sighed as she saw the wallpaper on her phone. It was a picture of Brandon and her holding hands. Sky had taken this photo from behind on their first date and it looked like someone professional took it. She then called Sky.

"Sky you are still going with the plan? You don't have to if you don't want to." She asked softly through the phone. She didn't want to force him to do anything.

"I'll be at your house in 5 minutes. Bye." Sky said as he drove his car to Stella's house. He finally arrived and Stella trudged herself inside his car. He drove them to a nearby parking lot and parked his car at the top.

* * *

"Remember Brandon, if we bump into them, then pretend you didn't see them." Helia warned him as they drove into a parking lot. They all knew that Brandon wouldn't listen, but they just had to tell him. Brandon looked out the window like a lost puppy. They went all the way to the top and they saw Sky's car.

"They're here." Sky told Stella and she slowly nodded. When Stella was finally able to see Brandon she slowly lifted her hand and placed it on Sky's cheek and smiled. Brandon couldn't take this anymore and he jumped out of the moving car. He rolled onto his side and got up. Stella screams as he jumps out of the car and Sky was also shocked.

"Stella if you're leaving me for Sky then tell me you will be happy! Tell me! If you are then there won't be an ounce of regret in me. I will let you go with him, only if you say you will be happy." Brandon yelled at Stella and slammed his hands onto Sky's car. Stella was at lost of words and Sky answered for her, keeping up with their image.

"She will be happy! Now you can leave and leave us alone!" Sky yelled back and he pulled his arm over Stella. Brandon pursed his lips and ran out of the parking lot. Nabu, Riven, and Helia frowned and Sky lets go of Stella.

"How long do we have to keep this up?" Riven softly asked Stella. Stella looked down and got out of the car.

"Until after the surgery." She answered and walked out of the parking lot. She didn't want Brandon to get hurt, but she had to do this. She decided she would follow Brandon because today was her last day. She walked a few feet away from him and he was walking like a zombie. He pushed through people and walked as if he was drunk. He fell and Stella felt the urge to help him get up, but she couldn't let him know she was there. He slowly got up and he finally went inside his house. She decided to leave him and go back home. She cried her way back home. The only regret that she had was that she had to spend their last day together like this.

* * *

"Don't worry about me. I'm not afraid of dying. I only wish that Brandon were here." Stella smiled softly as she laid in a hospital bed with a medical cap over her head. They had cut off all her hair before it could fall out. Sky leaned on the bed while Nabu and Riven sat next to her. Helia was outside feeling bad for Brandon.  
"I'm going to call Brandon right now. He has to know now!" Helia said and they all nodded. He takes his phone out as quickly as he could and called Brandon. Brandon picked up almost immediately. Brandon huffed as he answered the phone. "Brandon, Stella is at the hospital. You have to know that she is dying from a terminal illness. She didn't want to tell you because she didn't want to hurt you. She thought that if she left you early then the pain would be less. Brandon hurry! She doesn't have much time.!" Helia screamed through the phone. Brandon immediately hung up on him and started running towards the hospital.

"Don't die now Stella! I love you so much! I can't live without you!" Brandon screamed as he dashed to the hospital, hoping that he would get there on time. Meanwhile back at the hospital they placed Stella on a medical bed and pushed her through the hallway, to the surgery room. Sky held tightly to Stella's hand as they followed her into the room.

"Sir, I can't guarantee you anything. At this point only 10% of the people survive this illness. I want to tell you this before you get your hopes up." The doctor informed Sky. He nodded and a tear ran down Stella's cheek. At this point they were all teary eyed. Helia, Riven, Nabu, and Sky had tears on their faces. They were really close with Stella and thought of her as a little sister, but she was even more to Brandon. Stella was Brandon's world and they all knew that if he knew about this he would be dead on the inside. It was much easier this way.

"Don't forget to give the ring to Brandon and tell him everything. I love you all for being there for me." Those were Stella's last words to them before going into surgery. As she entered they put a bright light on top of her and she smiled at the memories Brandon had given her. She remembered their first kiss, their first date, and the day Brandon asked her out. Those were the happiest days of her life and she would be forever grateful to Brandon. _I love you so much Brandon. _Stella thought before she lost consciousness.

"Quick! We're losing her!" The nurse handed the doctor the defibrillator.

"1...2...3!" The doctor said as he rubbed the defibrillator together and placed it on Stella's chest. This made her heart start pumping again and she regained consciousness.

"Where is Brandon?!" Helia shuffled his hair as they all paced back and forth in front of the room that Stella was in. Brandon ran up the stairs to where they were all waiting. Sky was the first to see him and Brandon looked down walking right past him. As he did, Sky grabbed his arm, stopping him. He then placed the ring in his hand.

"She really did love you a lot. Stella loved you more than anything in this world." Sky told him softly as Brandon clutched the ring in his hand. He started crying as he held the ring in his hand, remembering the day he gave it to her. He still remembered Stella's shocked face as he pulled them out.. He wiped away his tears and ran inside the surgical room.

"Get him out!" The doctor screamed. Brandon paid no attention and ran to Stella's side. She had her eyes closed. The doctor watched as a tragic love story unfolded right before his eyes.

"Stella I love you so much!" Brandon cried at her bedside. She opened her eyes one last time and she looked at him. He lifted his head and was able to see her eyes one last time.

"I love you, too." She said as a tear ran down her cheek. The doctors pulled Brandon out as they told each other their last words. As he came out, he fell to the ground and Sky hugged him. Brandon looked like he had just died. Stella finally closed her eyes, happy that she was able to hear that last thing from him. Her pulse suddenly stopped.

"Give me the defibrillator!" The doctor demanded, not wanting her to die. He saw the love that Brandon and she had for eac other and he wanted to protect it. Once more he rubbed the two plates together and placed it on her chest. Her body jumped, but no reaction.

"Again! 1..2..3" The defibrillator shocked her body, but no pulse.

"One last time!" He rubbed the plates together, not wanting to lose another patient. He placed the defibrillator one her chest and it shocked her. No pulse. The doctor shook his head and the nurse wiped off the sweat from his forehead.

"We lost her." The doctor said. He was really disappointed that he couldn't do more for her. They covered her body with a medical blanket and rolled her outside taking her to the morgue. They stopped as Brandon, Sky, Nabu, and Riven cried, seeing her lifeless on the bed. Brandon fell to his knees and touched her face one last time.

"You were my all. You will forever be my love. Goodbye Stella." Brandon cried as the doctor took her away.

**A/N: oh my goodness that was the saddest thing I have ever written. I'm crying right now, like seriously! I'm even shaking at how sad that was. I never thought I would write one of these tragic stories. Oh my gosh you guys lets cry together! Please watch the music video it's absolutely amazing! Even though they sing in korean you can still tell what's happening. It's called 'Haru Haru' by big bang! WATCH IT! Please Review this story and tell me if you liked it. This story may not be very popular though because it's a tragic story but please review!**


End file.
